Enepsigos Vanderviere
“...they cupped their wings around their happiness and called it a world, though they both knew it was not a world, only a hiding place, which is a very different thing.” Eudora Vanderviere is one of the first angels to fall to earth and is one of the oldest mythical beings living to date. She is known for her accomplishments within The Circle and her temporary guardianship over the Morgan children. Currently, she does freelance work for a facility in New Mexico. Her official faceclaim is Kate Potter. Appearance tbd Species The Grigori were truly the most 'human' of angels. They could blend with humanity, cope with the petty selfishness and daily sins of men without twitching, interact with humans as near-equals, and all the while retain their divinity. The Grigori were the only angels who really understood humans. Only the Grigori understood what it was like to be human; only the Grigori truly appreciated what made humans special, the reason why God had set them above all other creatures, including angels. Unfortunately, this meant that many of them were to be corrupted and sent to live out an eternity on Earth for their sins. Abilities tbd Personality tbd History Early Life in Heaven Eudora was born into a family of four hundred. She has twenty sisters and fourteen brothers, two wonderful parents, four grand-parents, and the rest were aunts, uncles, and cousins. You can imagine that it was hard to get the family together for their sacred holidays. But like all families, they have their tragedies. Not all of Eudora's brothers and sisters agreed with the rite of God and so a small group of angels banded together and they knew that while angels were not able to physically harm humans at this time, they were still able to take the form of animals and communicate with them. It was through this that the daughter of Lucifer took form of a serpent in the Garden of Eden and tricked the first man and woman into eating from the tree of knowledge that would ruin their innocence and ignorance forever. This single event became the spark which would start the Celestial War between the Heavens and the Earth. By the end of the war about half of Eudora's family had been added to the death toll. By spring time, her family was down to two hundred and forty-six members. A mass funeral was held; they mourned for their death for three months. The Fall from Grace Eudora was sent to Earth to protect a charge. She wan’t told for what reason. But when you’re given a job like that you don’t ask questions. She took on a human name after a lot of trial and error started to adjust to life on Earth. Created with a beauty nearly unfathomable to any human (as was the case with many angels), Eudora was a sight to bestow from the first moment of her existence. Designed to keep watch over the Earth, she was the perfect model of strength, intelligence, and integrity for all of her brethren to look upon. However, as time passed, the moral stature she was known for began to fade away. Growing increasingly sick and tired of her pointless duty, she took a moment where no was one looking to do the unthinkable — tear out her grace. Before any of her superiors could catch and tow her back, she escaped to Earth, wings still attached, paving a name for herself as one of the first rogues ever known. Life on Earth For Eudora, assimilating to human life wasn’t nearly as difficult as she had worried. After all, she had no grace to lose and her wings were nearly perfectly intact. She took the time to finally engage in the pleasures she could only view from afar, especially the sinful ones. She also was able to reconnect with some of her older brethren, such as Akiva Rothschild. Disappeared for a long time, she had thought he was missing, or worse — but he was enjoying the same life she was. Their newfound similarities made them even closer than they been in the garrison, and they share many special moments together. The Mortal Mythical War The Rebuilding Period Current Events Category:Alabaster Category:Celestials